yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Trap Hole (archetype)
とし | romaji = Otoshiana | trans = Pitfall | zh_name = 陷坑 | zh_jyutping = Haam6 haang1 | zh_pinyin = Xiànkēng | zh_trans = Pitfall | fr_name = Trappe | de_name = Fallgrube | it_name = Buco Trappola | ko_name = 함정 속으로 | ko_hanja = 陷穽 ??? | ko_romanized = Hamjeong Sog-euro | ko_trans = Pitfall | pt_name = Buraco Armadilha | es_name = Agujero Trampa | sets = * Legend of Blue Eyes White Dragon * Starter Deck: Yugi * Starter Deck: Kaiba * Starter Deck: Joey * Starter Deck: Pegasus * Legacy of Darkness * Magician's Force * Starter Deck: Yugi Evolution * Starter Deck: Kaiba Evolution * Cybernetic Revolution * Crossroads of Chaos * Photon Shockwave * Return of the Duelist * Judgment of the Light * Duelist Alliance * Secrets of Eternity * The Dark Illusion * Code of the Duelist * Flames of Destruction * Structure Deck: Powercode Link | tcg = * Yu-Gi-Oh! Dark Duel Stories promotional cards * Yu-Gi-Oh! Worldwide Edition: Stairway to the Destined Duel promotional cards * Dark Beginning 1 * Dark Revelation Volume 1 * Dark Beginning 2 * Shadow of Infinity: Special Edition * Hobby League 3 participation card C * Starter Deck: Jaden Yuki * Starter Deck: Syrus Truesdale * Champion Pack: Game Four * Dark Revelation Volume 4 * The Dark Emperor Structure Deck * Retro Pack * Starter Deck: Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's * Zombie World Structure Deck * Dark Legends * Gold Series 2009 * Retro Pack 2 * Duelist League 2010 participation cards * Duel Terminal 1 * Duel Terminal 2 * Starter Deck: Duelist Toolbox * Turbo Pack: Booster Three * Structure Deck: Marik (TCG) * Dragunity Legion Structure Deck * Starter Deck: Dawn of the Xyz * Starter Deck: Xyz Symphony * Legendary Collection 3: Yugi's World Mega Pack * Duelist League 16 participation cards * Legendary Collection 4: Joey's World Mega Pack * Starter Deck: Yugi Reloaded * Starter Deck: Kaiba Reloaded * War of the Giants: Round 2 * War of the Giants Reinforcements * Premium Gold * Super Starter: Space-Time Showdown * 2014 Mega-Tin Mega Pack * Astral Pack Six * HERO Strike Structure Deck * Premium Gold: Return of the Bling * 2-Player Starter Deck Yuya & Declan * Saber Force Starter Deck * Dark Legion Starter Deck * 2015 Mega-Tin Mega Pack * Master of Pendulum Structure Deck * Wing Raiders * Premium Gold: Infinite Gold * Millennium Pack * Starter Deck: Link Strike * 2017 Mega-Tin Mega Pack * Battles of Legend: Relentless Revenge * Starter Deck: Codebreaker * 2018 Mega-Tin Mega Pack | ocg = * Vol.1 * Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters II: Dark duel Stories promotional cards * EX Starter Box * Legend of Blue Eyes White Dragon (Japanese) * EX-R Starter Box * Mythological Age * Premium Pack 5 * Advent of Union * Duelist Legacy Volume.2 * Duelist Legacy Volume.5 * Structure Deck: Yugi Volume 2 * World Ranking Promos: Series 2 * Structure Deck: Joey Volume 2 * Structure Deck: Marik (OCG) * Beginner's Edition 1 * Expert Edition Volume 1 * Beginner's Edition 2 * Starter Deck 2007 * Expert Edition Volume 4 * Tournament Pack 2007 Vol.4 * Starter Deck 2008 * Structure Deck: Undead World * Duel Terminal - Invasion of Worms!! * Duel Terminal - Demon Roar God Revival!! * Gold Series (OCG) * Extra Pack Volume 2 * Structure Deck: Dragunity Drive * Gold Series 2011 * Starter Deck 2011 * Beginner's Edition 1 (2011) * Beginner's Edition 2 (2011) * Starter Deck 2012 * Duelist Edition Volume 3 * The Gold Box * Duelist Set: Version Lightning Star * Advanced Tournament Pack 2013 Vol.2 * Half-Deck: LIGHT * Half-Deck: DARK * Duelist Set: Version Lightlord Judgment Enhancement Pack * Advanced Tournament Pack 2014 Vol.1 * Duel Starter Deck * Starter Pack Volume 1 * Starter Deck 2014 * Structure Deck: HERO's Strike * Duelist Road -Piece of Memory- Side: Yami Yugi * Duelist Entry Deck VS * Booster SP: Wing Raiders * Millennium Pack (OCG) * Gold Pack 2016 * Structure Deck: Pendulum Evolution * Starter Deck 2017 * Starter Deck 2018 * Special Pack 20th Anniversary Edition Vol.2 * Structure Deck: Master Link * Half Deck 2018: LIGHT * Half Deck 2018: DARK * LINK VRAINS Pack 2 * Structure Deck: Soulburner * Speed Start Deck Synchro Edition | korea = * Expansion Pack Vol.1 * Expansion Pack Vol.2 * Premium Pack Vol.1 * Tournament Pack 2009 Vol.4 * Advanced Event Pack 2013 Vol.1 * Advanced Event Pack 2014 Vol.2 * Duelist Entry Deck VS: Saber Force * Duelist Entry Deck VS: Dark Legion | anime = * Yu-Gi-Oh! * Yu-Gi-Oh! GX * Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's * Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V * Yu-Gi-Oh! 3D Bonds Beyond Time | manga = * Yu-Gi-Oh! Duelist * Yu-Gi-Oh! R * Yu-Gi-Oh! GX * Yu-Gi-Oh! D Team ZEXAL }} "Trap Hole", known as "Pitfall" ( とし Otoshiana) in the OCG, is an archetype of Trap Cards having "Trap Hole" in their names. These cards are counterparts of the original "Trap Hole". With the exception of "Adhesion Trap Hole" and “Floodgate Trap Hole”, "Trap Hole" cards have effects that destroy 1 or more monsters under certain conditions. This archetype is "anti-supported" by "Goblin Pothole Squad" and supported by the "Traptrix" archetype. Although they are related to the "Hole" archetype through the "Traptrix", they are a separate group of cards. Since all support for the "Hole" archetype also supports the "Trap Hole" archetype, in the TCG, the "Trap Hole" archetype is treated as a subset of the "Hole" archetype. "Darkfall" (formerly known as "Dark Trap Hole") is not a member of this archetype since its Japanese name does not contain 「落とし穴」 (its Japanese name contains 「落とし'大'穴」, with the kanji 「大」 interrupting 「落とし穴」). "Chaos Trap Hole" and "Gemini Trap Hole" are "Hole" cards but not "Trap Hole" cards, since their Japanese names contain 「ホール」 Hole but not 「落とし穴」 Pitfall. Members A knight, an orange goblin, and/or green goblin appear in the artworks of several "Trap Hole" cards. Category:TCG and OCG archetypes